Mobile telephones are electronic devices used for mobile voice or data communication based on network connectivity provided by base stations known as cell towers or sites. In addition to the standard voice function of a mobile telephone, current mobile phones and other similar portable electronic devices may support additional services including short message service (SMS) for text messaging, electronic mail, and packet switching for access to the Internet. At some point, a user may replace his/her mobile telephone with a new mobile telephone. Upon provisioning the new mobile telephone, the user's replaced mobile telephone becomes a recycled mobile communication device. As users replace their mobile telephones, an increasing number of recycled mobile communication devices come into existence.